Future Diary: Zero
by Red Raven 007
Summary: After the 99th Emperor of Britannia was assasinated by the masked vigilante Zero, The World Of C decided to send his soul to Deus, a god in a different universe.
1. Prologue

_"Brother! Don't leave me! Please!"_

A familiar voice called the slumbering former Emperor of Britannia. He was lying on his bed with a pained expression even though he was still asleep.

 _"Lelouch!"_

And then a pair of cold amethyst eyes opened. He sat up and placed a hand to his throbbing head.

"A dream?" Lelouch questioned himself with doubt before he sighed deeply in solemn.

He thrashed the blankets off him and removed himself from his bed.

Lelouch walked to the mirror and saw his appearance. His messy raven hair partially covers his eyes. His thin lanky body reminded him of one of his weaknesses.

Anyway, only one thing disturbed him a bit about his appearance ever since he was born. He has the body of a nine years old.

Yep. A grown man living in a child's body. Lelouch found it awkward for him to be a child again but ruled it out as his punishment for his crimes in his previous life.

"Lelouch! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

An old woman's voice echoes across the whole house which made him smile.

Lelouch had always been grateful of her since she took care of him as her adopted son. She was an old widow who took an abandoned child on the street under her care.

"Don't worry, I'm already up, Ellie."

"Don't you call me that, Lelouch. Or you're gonna get it. And come down here. Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down there in a sec."

Lelouch stepped out of his bedroom before walking downstairs to the dining room and when he reached his destination, he saw a table filled with breakfast for him and Ellie.

There is a woman with grey hair that reaches her shoulders was leaning by the sink.

She wore the usual casual clothes for women her age. This woman is known as Ellie. The same person who adopted and raised Lelouch.

"You know, you better cut that hair of yours, Lelouch. It's making you look like a sissy emo." Ellie commented as she took a seat.

"Just leave my hair alone. I like it." Lelouch replied as he took a seat as well.

"Suit yourself. You're not gonna find a girl with that hair of yours."

At this, Lelouch smirked confidently, "Oh, I think you'll be surprised."

"You're already full of surprises, Lelouch. So, that practically means that any surprises coming out from you wouldn't really surprise me at all."

Her reply earned a scowl from Lelouch. Actually, Ellie's mouth sometimes reminded him of the green haired witch known as CC. Always knows how to burn him 24/7.

Ellie picked up her spoon and fork before beginning to eat her food while Lelouch did the same as well.

After that, Lelouch went to the bathroom to take a shower. He then grabbed new clothes from his closet and put it on himself in his bedroom.

Right now, Lelouch is about to step out of Ellie's house but Ellie stopped him with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Oh, right. I noticed that you haven't been interacting with our neighbors a lot. So, how about this; you go befriend that girl Yuno Gasai or you don't get your precious chessboard. Deal?"

"Oh, come on. That's unfair."

"Deal?!"

Lelouch groaned in annoyance as he grits his teeth before finally relenting, "Fine."

"That's my boy."


	2. Chapter 1

Lelouch was walking on the streets with a scowl on his face. He should have known that Ellie always has a hidden motive when you want something from her.

Next time, he will take matters into his own hands without any help like he used to before even though Ellie might not like it.

A nine years old girl with long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her attire consists of a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks. Eventually, she caught Lelouch's eyes which reminded him of a certain massacre princess and Ellie's orders.

The girl was walking with a happy smile on her face until a hand poked her shoulder which caused her to turn herself around.

She saw a tall raven haired boy with an unreadable expression on his face. He wore a brown jacket and a black shirt underneath. His black cargo pants reaches his expensive-looking sneakers.

"Are you perhaps Yuno Gasai? The same Yuno Gasai in Sakurami Academy."

"Yeah." Yuno answered rather meekly, "That's me. How did you know that?"

"I'm Lelouch Villenueve. As for your question, we're in the same class."

At this, Yuno widened her eyes a bit as she gasped in surprise, "Oh, right. You're that boy who aced that test yesterday. What is it you want with me?"

"Nothing important really. Just wanted to talk to the second top student in class while we walk together to school."

"Oh, that. You don't need to ask. Besides, I needed some company."

"I'm honored then."

Yuno giggled at his reply and they began walking to their destination but not without a playful rant along the way, "I never thought The Black Prince in the Academy would be so polite."

Lelouch's skin begins to crawl at the nickname she called him which is also his current title at school for being the cool suave msyterious sophisticated genius at school, "Please don't call me that. It creeps me out when someone calls me that."

"Black Prince."

"Stop it."

"Black Prince."

"Seriously, stop it."

"Black Prince."

 **OOO**

Somewhere in the vastness of the universe, Deus, a god for all intents and purposes was watching a certain former Demon Emperor. He sat with content on his grand large throne.

His servant, Murumuru, a small brown skinned girl with long lilac hair was watching too. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt and baggy leggings. One thing weird about her is that she had a tail. Yep, a tail. A demonic tail to be exact.

"He seems to be getting along just fine, Deus."

"Yes. The Demon Emperor is now just a shadow of his former self. But if something were to happen, it would be interesting to watch him in action."

"You know, this is just like with Amano Yukiteru, Deus."

"Yes. And when they are old enough, the game will start."

 **OOO**

After class was over, Lelouch and Yuno began walking to their respective houses.

As they walk, they began talking amongst themselves.

"You know, I never thought that I would enjoy being with you, Lelouch. I mean in class, you were very, let's say apathetic but when we are outside, you become this." After she said her statement, she quick gestured to Lelouch.

"Really? Well, I don't care."

"That is a very Lelouch kind of thinking."

"You know, that kinda sounded wrong."

"Well, I don't care."

Having enough of Yuno's antic, Lelouch groaned in rising irritation.

"Well, this is my stop." Yuno declared as she stops walking in front of an average-sized house while Lelouch stopped as well, "Nice meeting you, Black Prince."

"It was nice meeting you too, Yuno." Lelouch smiled as he offers his hand to the pink haired girl.

Yuno accepts it with a smile before going inside to her house.

Lelouch puts his hands to his pockets before smiling again. It was actually nice talking to her. It reminded him of when he was with Rivalz, Nina, Milly, Kallen, Suzaku, Shirley, and of course Nunnaly.

As Lelouch was about to take a step, the sound of a shout and a slap coming from Yuno's house stopped him.

He turns his cold analytical amethst eyes to her house. The shouts kept on going and getting louder. The slaps echoes every second. Lelouch already has a guess on what could be happening there and he wanted to do something about it.

Already having a plan on his mind, Lelouch pulled out his phone from his pocket and entered the house without getting anyone's attention.

He sneakily stalked to the living room and hid behind one of the furnitures.

He then stole a peek and what he saw made his blood boil and confirmed his suspicions. He saw Yuno getting slapped and shouted at by her own mother.

Lelouch quickly prepared the camera on his phone and began recording the whole thing.

Hopefully, he wouldn't get caught. He already set his phone to mute because he had learned his mistakes in his previous life.

After he was sure he had enough, Lelouch decided to get the hell outta here before he might get caught.

But unfortunately, someone made him unable to because Yuno's father had arrived and standing at the door.

Of course, Lelouch made himself hidden like a ninja. Although, he couldn't stop his heart pumping crazily like an andrenaline junkie.

Yuno's father walks to the living room and didn't seem bothered at Yuno getting beat up. He also didn't realized that he just cleared an exit for a hiding snooper in their house.

"Let me guess. She did something bad again."

"Of course! Yuno is such a bad girl!"

"Well, shit. Punishment time." Yuno's father takes off his belt and began walking to the already injured Yuno.

Wanting to record again and gaining more evidence, Lelouch turns on his phone and began recording the two parents beating up their child.

This time it was enough. Heck, it was enough to put both of them in jail. After he was done, Lelouch sneakily went to the door and finally got away with an evil smirk on his face.

'Don't worry, Yuno. Justice will be swift.'


	3. Chapter 2

After he was out of his neighbor's house, Lelouch ran to his home and told Ellie the news. He even showed her the recordings which left her in shock.

They then quickly drove to the police and reported everything that could put Yuno's parents into jail forever.

In the end, the police went to the Gasai house and arrested Yuno's parents for domestic abuse and child abuse.

Right now, Yuno Gasai is in the Villenueve House for she could not sleep all alone in her own house. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to suffer their wrath again and she was grateful for Lelouch for helping her out. Who knows what her crazy parents would do to her next?

Her gratefulness to Lelouch even earned a reply from the raven haired boy, "When I have a friend who needs help, I will be more than willing to give it them."

Yuno smiled at his words which is spoken in a calm, gentle, and caring tone, not like his usual cold and apathetic tone. It was rare for her to hear him speak that way and her cheeks were beginning to grow red like her tie.

'What am I feeling? Is this love? Is this what this feels like?'

 **OOO**

"Oh, boy. This could change everything." Murumuru commented with sweat dripping across her face while seeing the whole current event.

Deus have gone on to attend more important things such as maintaining the universe so Murumuru is safe to speak her real thoughts and watch the second world Yuno and the alien Lelouch Lamperouge.

"I might need to inform her that she's not living inside her house anymore but that would make Deus suspicious of me. What should I do?" Murumuru adopted a thinking position as her brain aggressively searches a solution for this mess.

For a hour and a half, she didn't find anything and decided to call it quits.

"Well, shit. This isn't gonna end well. I hope she'll figure it out."


End file.
